Contraband
Contraband are the objects that prisoners smuggle into prison or obtain inside the prison. Each prisoner can only carry one thing at a time, he will always carry it with him but may decide to hide it, usually in the prisoner's cell in a bed, toilet, shower or bookshelf. There are 3 types of contraband but all items can be traded for money. #Weapons - Used for attacking prisoners and staff. #Tools - Used to escape or cause destruction. #Narcotics alcohol and chemicals - Required by addicts, includes poison. #Money/Tradeable items - The black market system for all inmates There are two traits of contraband, making it detectable. #Metal - Detectable by Metal Detector. #Smelly - Detectable by Dog Handler. When a prisoner with metal contraband goes through a metal detector, it will very likely set off an alarm and a guard will search that prisoner automatically. There is also a small chance of a false alarm. Dogs will automatically check nearby prisoners for smelly contraband, but are also susceptible to false alarms of both kinds. Alternatively, you can search any prisoner for contraband by left-clicking and then selecting "Search", or you could also trigger a shakedown and search the entire prison. If contraband is found, the prisoner will be escorted to a solitary cell or to his cell for lockdown depending on your punishment settings. You can change your punishment settings in the Policy tab in the Menu. Contraband can be seen in the intelligence overview at the bottom of the screen. Contraband can also be traded with other prisoners for money. Prisoners will carry contraband that they don't particularly want to sell. The price of contraband depends on the supply and demand of the contraband. The approximate prices of contraband can be seen in the dangers part of the Intelligence tab. Almost all contraband can be smuggled in. Contraband arrives to the prison in numerous ways: 1. Prisoners can arrive with contraband when they first come to your prison. 2. Contraband can be smuggled in by family in visitation. 3. During visitation and phone calls prisoners can arrange for delivery of contraband in boxes or to be thrown over an outside wall. Prisoners retrieve their contraband from the delivery or ground during freetime or work time if there is no guard nearby the contraband. 3a. Crate delivery. It is beneficial to have a dog patrol the delivery area and bottlenecking all delivery boxes to be carried through a metal detector. This will catch some contraband. 3b. Wall throw. Contraband can be thrown over the outermost wall or fence up to 15 meters inwards. If possible have this range filled with buildings or marked as staff only. 4. Weapons and Tools can be taken from work areas such as the Kitchen, Workshop, and Cleaning Cupboard. Having a metal detector at every exit of a contraband source will catch some of it. 5. Many things can be stolen from storage, office, security, and armory rooms. All should be walled off and set to staff only in the Deployment tab. 6. Sometimes your inmates will trade money or other items to other prisoners in exchange for available contraband. You can see a prisoner's money by hovering over them. As of alpha 23 prisoners may consume their contraband (drugs or alcohol) and become intoxicated. Guards (especially dogs) may detect this behavior and it can be punished through policy settings (such as sending them to lockdown to sleep it off and keep them from getting into drunken brawls or ordering his cell searched for other contraband.) As of Alpha 28 the canteen is no longer a source of contraband. The canteen can still be a good location to screen your prisoners for contraband as they will be there frequently. List of Contraband Contraband type by room Intelligence view shows which rooms are sources of contraband. A prison's layout should consider this to detect and contain contraband. Notes The in game intelligence screen does not specify Batons as metal nor keys as weapons. Keys can be held by prisoners while they fight but that does not make them a weapon. The guard outfit is not yet officially contraband, but as it currently serves no practical purpose, this is not a problem. Category:Reports